Half Demon Territory
by DrunkDitz
Summary: Things get heated up when the boundaries between the Western Kingdom and the Eastern Kingdom blur and a territory battle begins. Inuyasha is just pissed that he is considered territory. SessKougaInu, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Half Demon Territory**

**Summary:Things get heated up when the boundaries between the Western Kingdom and the Eastern Kingdom blur and a territory battle begins. Inuyasha is just pissed that he is considered territory. SessKougaInu, Slash**

**A/N: I wanted to write a threesome... there, that's it. No excuse, no chocolate made me do it or plot bunnies randomly attacked - though they are known to in the past - I just got a little bored and decided to write this, so sue me. Anyway as you read this is SessKougaInu which means this is yaoi/slash okay? Also the order in which I put the names are significant, it goes by who is the most dominant so don't expect Sesshomaru to bottom okay?**

**Note: I am ashamed to admit that I haven't watched Inuyasha in some time so my memory is a little iffy, I think that Kouga belongs to the Eastern Kingdom, in the mountains and Sesshomaru rules the west right? Tell me if I'm wrong and I'll change it okay?**

**Warnings: (Entire Fic) Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, lime, Sessinu, KougaInu, SessKouga, eventual SessKougaInu, incest, humor, cursing, angst, threesome, Ocs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... but you know Sesshomaru and Kouga do in **_**My **_**fic so I think it's okay...**

**Chapter One: Pack Life**

Kouga was awakened my the insistent yelling at the entrance of his room. Well 'room' might be exaggerating a bit... it was a cave in a bigger cave which the wolves called the Eastern Kingdom. There was nothing really blocking the entrance to his 'room' except a stained curtain but the principle was still there. Kouga growled softly as he removed himself from his animal furs that he had been sleeping on and dragged himself toward the yelling wolf which he now guessed was Ginta, or Bikari Ginta's brother but then again Bikari was still a pup and he wasn't old enough to be blatantly rude like Ginta. It was most probably Ginta and Kouga wished that he had a very good reason to wake him up before the rise of the sun or he would learn to behave...

Kouga thrust open his curtain forcing thoughts of screwing Ginta into submission, it must have been longer then he thought that he had gone without a fuck if he was contemplating fucking Ginta, sheesh Ginta was like his little brother!

"What?" Kouga grumbled rudely before he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"We have a problem alpha." Ginta hurried on, his face blushed and sweaty, his voice breathless.

Kouga instantly came to attention, Ginta almost never called him alpha they having become familiar with each other long ago. "What's wrong Ginta?"

It's the dogs, they're coming onto our territory again!" Ginta rushed, his hands flailing. "We've been able to push then back so far but some of our wolves and other clans are starting to question where the boundary should be! If we lose it to the mutts we might lose some of our wolves to other clans!"

Kouga sighed, he'd had enough of this shit. Demons were trying to push their luck and claim more territory since his clan had nearly been killed off by Naraku two hundred or so years ago. They had been weak then and some clans like the bear demons and - shamefully - even the rat demons had claimed wolf territory. Kouga had mated with Ayame and taken enough wolves to fight them off his land and start his clan over again. It had been going good until Ayame had gone rouge and left on her own. When a wolf demon goes rouge they become known as a lone wolf and could never belong to a pack, it had also ended his mate status with her.

Since then some of the wolves that had been in her father's clan left to return to it and the invisible string that connected the clans disappeared. Kouga wasn't anywhere near weakened though, as alpha of the Eastern Kingdom many chose to stay with him. Everything had been okay, more or less after that. Kouga hadn't really been all that fond of Ayame and there was only a little loneliness in his heart after she left, they had no cubs as Ayame was sterile so all in all there was nothing physically bonding the two anymore. The only real problem was the dog demon tribe.

Sesshomaru had made amends with his mother apparently a year or so ago and all the dog demons had left to join him in his territory. The only problem was that the new mutts had taken it a pone themselves to test how far they could stretch their legs in wolf territory and Kouga couldn't have that. He also couldn't have a war with them either as strong as the wold demon tribe was they were still not strong enough to handle Sesshomaru and he'd lost enough already.

"I think it's about time that I have a talk with the northern ruler, " Kouga muttered.

"Y-you mean Sesshomaru? A-as in the feared, icy, bastard Sesshomaru?" Ginta asked in disbelief, "You can't be serious, Sesshomaru is known for killing people willy nilly!"

Kouga snorted, his pride a little bruised, "Are you saying that you think I'm so weak that he could just kill me?"

Ginta bit his lip, clearly meeting an indecision. "No, no of course not Kouga it's just... Sesshomaru is said to not have any mercy at all for anyone! Inuyasha is his brother remember and he nearly killed him a bunch of times! He is a half demon but he's also from a royal line most demons would have just overlooked the half demon part if Sesshomaru had recognized him as kin." Ginta said hastily as he tried to get his point across to his alpha, "And you know wolves and dog demon don't get along, if he could be so cold to his own family we probably wouldn't give a damn about you!"

Kouga roled his eyes at Ginta's hysterics. "Sesshomaru is cold but he also isn't an idiot. He won't kill the leader of another clan so hastily, especially one that hasn't gone against him. We're not cat demons, we haven't started a war with them and really there is only a mutual animosity nothing explicitly violent between our clans."

Ginta looked terrified but nodded nevertheless, his alpha was stubborn and the more he pushed the more Kouga would push back he knew that from personal experience.

"When are you leaving?" Ginta asked softly.

"Probably tomorrow night, I still have to send word out to him first or he'll see it as an act of disrespect and then he'll really kill me." Kouga replied with a teasing voice.

Ginta paled, "Kouga don't joke like that!"

"Hakkaku really made you into such a damn pansy, hasn't he?" Kouga asked with an amused snort, "You were so less jumpy before you guys got mated."

Ginta blushed and he toyed with his coffee colored hair that he had let grow, it fell to his shoulders, "You two just worry me so much, especially now that Kaku is so determined to be like you, a strong alpha."

Kouga snickered, "You should try keeping a rein on that one, his romantic thoughts might get him into tough spots and without me here to save his rear he might get hurt, scratch that he will get hurt."

Ginta blushed, "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble just worry about not getting yourself into any."

Kouga snorted, "Me trouble, never."

"Kouga!" Ginta growled.

Kouga grinned and put his hands up in surrender, Ginta was not one to be messed with when he was in his 'mother' mode as Kouga liked to call it. "Okay, okay I promise that I'll not do anything to cause trouble."

Ginta looked at him suspiciously and was about to say something when hands wrapped around his waist. "Should I be jealous that you sneaked out of our room to go to Kouga's room so early in the morning?"

Ginta blushed a pretty pink and turned to look up at his mate giving him a soft, loving smile. "No, you know I love you more then any other living thing on this world, it's just... the dogs are at it again and I came here to inform alpha."

Hakkaku caught that Ginta had used the word 'alpha' and realized how serious the situation was. He nodded, his arms tightening around Ginta, "So what are you going to do Kouga?"

"He's going to have a talk with Sesshomaru." Ginta answered warily.

Hakkaku nodded his face serious and solemn, "I'm coming with you."

Ginta paled and was about to retort when Kouga broke in, "No you aren't Hakkaku you have a mate here that you need to keep safe, I'll be okay by myself besides you'll just slow me down."

This wasn't entirely true considering that Kouga no longer possessed the shards in his legs because Kagome had destroyed the jewel oh so long ago, but Kouga wasn't about to give the white haired boy any more reason to argue with him.

"But Kouga you can't expect to go alone, "Hakkaku complained.

"I am your alpha you will follow my orders and my orders are to protect Ginta as he will act as pack leader until I return, got it?" Kouga said in a chilly tone and was relieved when they both nodded.

Kouga never liked pushing his alpha status around like he had just done but he didn't want his friends to get hurt. Kouga broke out into a smile and clapped the couple on the shoulder, "Okay lets eat!"

**A/N: Okay this was chapter one and sorry if it's short, the first chapters will be because they are the explanations of Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's lives at the current time period. This chapter was focused on Kouga, the next on Inuyasha and the last will be Sesshomaru before the real story starts. So tell me what you think okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Half Demon Territory**

**A/N: So this is chapter two, reviewers bring me happiness and hopefully this chapter shall meet to your satisfaction, this was updated rather fast but that's because I had it written already, I shall try to update frequently but school does get in the way, if anything I'll update at least once a week most likely on Saturday. Also as for the Mpreg idea I don't really know, I haven't thought that far a head but if a lot of people want me to then I'll do it, tell me in a review okay?  
><strong>

**Warnings: (Entire Fic) Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, lime, Sessinu, KougaInu, SessKouga, eventual SessKougaInu, incest, humor, cursing, angst, threesome, Ocs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... but you know Sesshomaru and Kouga do in **_**my **_**fic so I think it's ok...**

**Chapter Two: The Inuyasha Forest**

Inuyasha sat at the windowsill of his home and watched the snow fall. He had built this house when he and Kagome had gotten married a very long time ago. She hadn't wanted to live very far from an aging Kaede so he had made it in the forest that was his namesake, the forest wasn't very dangerous and Miroku had put up a seal to keep demons at bay anyhow. Kagome had died at the ripe age of ninety-three with the looks of a fifth teen year old. The things about mating was the if a human/demon/half demon mated a demon she/he would get their life span but since Inuyasha was only half demon Kagome only aged on the inside, where it counted.

When she died there had been a funeral and everyone that knew her had come, well everyone that was still alive. Miroku had showed up with his mate Tiseri, a male tiger demon, who had long red hair, a built form, and piercing green eyes. He was Miroku's opposite silent and sincere without a perverted bone in him he had easily made friends with Inuyasha because as Miroku said, 'he knew how to take shit'. Sango had died ten years ago with her husband a half tiger demon named Kelir, Tiseri's younger brother in a battle with some demons, though their children came, Misu a quiet girl who looked near exactly like her mother except that she was in a priestess clothing having followed after her father who had been one of the rare demon priests. She was born fully human which was a very rare occurrence. Then there was Kiri and Avari the twin boys who were completely opposite, Kiri was flamingly gay with bright fame hair cut chin length, tiger ears and tail, and his mother's deep brown eyes and though he had been solemn at the funeral he was normally hitting on Inuyasha, Miroku, and even his own brother Avari nonstop. Avari was also half demon though he was born without demon parts and looked human through and through, his hair was his mother's color and his eyes were his father's icy blue, he was one to start bawling at any moment as he did at Kagome's funeral and always stood behind Kiri, using him like a shield.

Kouga had come with the recently mated couple of Ginta and Hakkaku, a sad and uncomfortable Ayame at his side. Hell Inuyasha was almost sure that he had even smelt Sesshomaru's familiar autumn scent in the air that day but he never saw him. Then of course by his side were his half demon daughter Hinata, her white hair floating in the breeze, her puppy ears and tail down and shivering as she pressed herself into his shoulder and cried. Inuyasha hadn't cried, he couldn't he had to stay strong and even though at night with Hinata huddled in his bed, sound asleep with a tear stained face he hadn't made a noise as he felt his cheeks wet he struggled not to shake into his sob as his heart ached.

Hinata was still asleep probably along with Kiri and Avari, they never did like waking up early, and it was probably a kid thing. Miroku was probably still asleep too but Tiseri wasn't by the smell of delicious food coming from the kitchen. Yup, the two had stayed and so had the twins' sister Misu before she too passed. Inuyasha felt tired lately, even with his friends and his daughter his life felt empty and he knew exactly what was missing. Inuyasha needed somebody who loved him like Kagome did. He needed a lover, a mate somebody that wouldn't leave him.

Inuyasha though had always been rather cowardly when it came to things like that; love lead to heart break and that was a pain that he could barely endure. So he avoided good meaning people and demons shoved his way by his daughter and friends. Inuyasha had gotten more mellow as time passed and he wasn't likely to bite your head off for no reason, he was still very sarcastic and when the time called for it be could be as loud mouthed as he had been in his prime - though some might say he was still in his prime and would remain so for some while.

Truly Inuyasha knew that he shouldn't be sulking the way he was, he and Kagome had lived a well life, happy and had a wonderful baby girl, their only child because Kaede said that Kagome couldn't handle having any more children, the first nearly killing her because she had, had it late and she was given a potion to kill off her eggs. This had left Kagome miserable for a time but when she was finally able to see her child who had been in critical condition for a week their hearts had melted and there was no regret.

Speaking of the devil, "Daddy," A soft, sleep filled voice cried, sounding heart wrenchingly similar to Kagome, "Whatcha doin'?"

Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that flitted over his features; Hinata had gotten into the habit of speaking like him and hadn't gotten out of it no matter what Kagome tried to do. Inuyasha would scold her, telling her to act like a proper lady but secretly it pleased him, she acted so like him that it made his heart race.

"What does it look like I'm doin' kid?" Inuyasha answered with a question knowing that it frustrated her.

He heard her let out a puff of annoyance and chuckled before turning around and standing up, he gazed at his daughter lovingly. Hinata was one hundred and twenty four about to be one-hundred and twenty-five in February, two months from now. She however still looked fifteen with huge eyes and a face that only really had three expressions: curiosity, annoyance or mischievous. At rare occasions she would laugh out loud which reminded him greatly of a voice from his past, he was sure it was his father. At other times she'd but up a cold look or glare that was the spitting image of Sesshomaru and then there were times where her eyes would warm up and her lips would turn up into a small smile and she'd turn into Kagome right in front of him.

"Why won't you ever give me a straight answer dad?" Hinata whined as her face pouted in annoyance and her ears flattened to her sides.

"Blame your uncle, that's where I got it from." Inuyasha replied.

"If you speak of the dead ill they will come to haunt you my friend." Miroku said in a sleepy voice as he rounded the corner and blinked sleep from his eyes.

Inuyasha snorted, "You're not dead."

Miroku shrugged, he rolled his shoulders and shivered slightly, he was still human after all and it was cold, it also didn't help that he was bare chested with only a baggy pair of black pants on which Inuyasha was sure belonged to Tiseri.

"Miroku?" Tiseri asked from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Miroku called back.

"Do you have proper attire on?" He asked softly.

Miroku froze for a millisecond before replying hastily that he was indeed dressed correctly. Tiseri though knew his mate well and ordered his mate to put on clothes before he caught his death and Inuyasha watched with amusement as Miroku grumbled and dragged himself back toward their room.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen with his daughter at his heals. Tiseri was serving the food and Inuyasha stepped into natural routine by helping him. Tiseri was taller than Inuyasha by at least five inches which had irked him at first that and his athletic body which - shamefully - was broader and muscled then his. His voice was deeper, his lips were manlier and his limbs were longer then Inuyasha's own. His cock was even more superior, as Inuyasha had saw it - and stared for a while - when they had bathed together, this had caused some confusion and Miroku hadn't talked to him for three days because he thought that Inuyasha was hitting on his 'sexy hunk of a demon' as Miroku had bluntly put it.

Inuyasha snorted at the thought, like he'd ever hit on Miroku's man, or any man for that matter. It wasn't like he was trying to peek at the tiger demon he had just seen it. Miroku came in with a shirt and the seventeen year old looking twins - though they were really one hundred and twenty-seven, their birthdays on March second - when Tiseri and Inuyasha had just finished setting the table.

Miroku slid over and kissed his husband's cheek before taking his usual seat. Kiri and Avari took their usual seats next to Hinata, Kiri across from Hinata and Kiri who sat to the right of his brother. Miroku sat across from Avari and next to his husband Tiseri who sat one the end of the table. Inuyasha sat at the other end and they began to eat silently which was probably because Kiri was still too tired to start up a ruckus.

"Avi your lips look fucking sexy wrapped around that spoon, what to do say why don't you find a better place for them?" Kiri announced slyly as he watched his brother.

It seemed Inuyasha had jumped to conclusions.

Avari began to choke and Tiseri bent over and slapped a powerful hand onto his back making Avari swallow and Inuyasha flinch, he had, had been clapped on the back from the tiger demon before and damn he could hit hard.

Avari took generous gulps of air before meekly glaring at his brother, "K-Kiri!"

Kiri just smirked and Hinata snorted, Kiri replaced his glance on her and raised a slender eyebrow, one ear twitching. Hinata shrugged, "It just seems that you're rather desperate if you have to flirt with your own brother."

Kiri stared at her incredulously before taking hold on Avari and shaking his brother's shoulders gently, "Have you seen how fucking sexy he is?"

Kiri's hand disappeared and Avari squealed, trying desperately to remove his hand from where ever it had landed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, assuming that Kiri was groping his twin like always before knocking Kiri on the head roughly, making the teen yelp and release Avari.

Kiri turned on Inuyasha, "You're so mean Inuyasha! If it wasn't for the sake that you are so damn sexy I would not like you!"

Inuyasha rose an indifferent, before saying blankly "No groping or cursing at the table kid."

Kiri glared at him and let out an annoyed puff, which made his brother giggle.

"Have you heard the rumors about the Wolf and Dog demons? They say their on the brink of an all-out war." Miroku said as he ate his food.

Inuyasha snorted, "The wolves would have to be dumber then shit to have a war with Sesshomaru, its suicide and Kouga isn't that stupid."

"Doesn't it bother you though?" Tiseri asked.

"Bother me? Why would it Kouga and me aren't friends and Sesshomaru is a fucked up jerk, as far as I'm concerned it doesn't affect me at all." Inuyasha answered with an indifferent shrug.

**A/N: This is chapter two, the next up is Sesshomaru and then the real fun begins! Also this is humor for a reason, their pasts are a little sad but it will get funny I pinky-swear! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Half Demon Territory**

**A/N: So this is the third chapter, where Sesshomaru finally shows up! Yay! **

**Warnings: (Entire Fic) Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, lime, Sessinu, KougaInu, SessKouga, eventual SessKougaInu, incest, humor, cursing, angst, threesome, Ocs **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... but you know Sesshomaru and Kouga do in **_**my**_** fic so I think it's ok...**

**Chapter Three: The Western Castle**

Sesshomaru glared halfheartedly at the annoying toad as he squawked irritably. He wasn't even listening really; he'd learned how to tune it out ages ago. He had to hold out appearances, though so he still glared, as halfhearted as it was.

"… and that good for nothing wolf dared to bluntly state that he would arrive tonight, why he didn't ask…!"

Sesshomaru perked up at this particular squawk, "What was that Jaken?"

The toad stopped mid rant and seemed to shrink in on himself; he tended to do that whenever Sesshomaru interrupted him. "T-the Eastern ruler, Kouga Okami* has demanded a conference, he shall be here my night fall…"

Sesshomaru sighed; Jaken had served as his personal servant since he saved the imp so very long ago though just recently he had begun dealing the task of the tons of messages that had started to pile quite a lot. Jaken had a nasty habit of not getting to the point in favor of raving annoying non-important things.

His thoughts wandered to what Jaken had said, Kouga, the wolf prince was coming for a visit. A formal visit as they were not very friendly, well not, not- friendly just somewhat distant from each other so Sesshomaru couldn't really say that he disliked Kouga as he only knew the prince from the rumors of him which wasn't much to go on after all Sesshomaru wasn't a gossiping maid, he wasn't likely to believe just anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru started at the voice that made his heart ache, the only voice alive that could. Sesshomaru settled his eyes on her, the granddaughter of his child Rin. She was Rin's spitting image, the only difference between the two were that Kiyoki had a slightly lighter shade of hair color and her scent was that of grass while Rin had been what Sesshomaru would think the sun would smell like, pure and calming with an underlining passion.

If there was one thing that Sesshomaru truly regretted it was losing Rin, if he could he thought that he would have gone back and been selfish and mated with her, just to keep her by his side. She had loved that human boy though and the rest of her days she had been the happiest he had ever seen her. Sesshomaru had sent them to live in the human village when she had first become pregnant, knowing that a demon castle was not what she needed to raise human children with a human husband, no matter how strong he had taught her to be.

He had distanced himself from her gradually, knowing that they couldn't be as close as before. She had a human family now and he was a demon who ruled over the Western lands, it just wasn't going to be the way it had been when she was a child. Sesshomaru stopped visiting her and only ever came to the edge of the human village she resided in to smell her familiar scent every once in a while when being alone had become too much for him.

He had stayed away when she had her first child, stayed away when she became pregnant with the second and then there had been the third, Kimoni. Rin had died having her and in the mist of Sesshomaru's grief he hated her with a passion. Hated the child so much that he nearly killed her in her crib the same night but he hadn't solely because it was Rin's child and he could never hurt Rin or any part of her, even a child which had killed her.

After that Sesshomaru began turning in on himself, becoming what he had been before if not worse, he killed just to feel blood on his claws fear in their scents. He nearly whipped out an entire village on a day where he had been pushed too much by everything around him and when he had lifted a poisoned claw to kill a cowering boy child he had seen her. Kiyoki had been Rin's age and for a second he had thought it was her, his Rin come back to him but he caught her scent and it wasn't her.

In a suffering pain Sesshomaru ran away to the deepest part of the forest provoking and inciting needless fights with every demon that passed his way, Sesshomaru was strong but not in his right mind and soon became over powered. He had not died only a broken arm and leg that would heal by nightfall. She had come then and he remembered that conversation, so eerily close to the first time he had met Rin.

_She poked her head out of a tree carrying a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of water. She watched him with a somewhat detached curiosity before leaving by said tree and scurrying away. Sesshomaru stared at the place she had been with an ache in his chest and even though it was not necessary he ate the fruit and drunk the water._

_She came again the same day, where it neared midday with meat and water again and Sesshomaru spoke out before she could leave again. "Human girl, why do you come near me, a demon who nearly killed your entire village?"_

_She turned with a peculiar smile, "Because they are not my village, an evil, unseemly bunch they were and you stopped before hurting the child that you could have slayed. And because you remind me of a story that my mother use to tell me of my grandmother and the silver moon demon she encountered one night."_

"_Silver moon demon?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Grandpa use to tell ma of a story that grandma use to tell him. Grandma was little, my age I think and her village had been ransacked by thieves. One day though a silver moon demon swooped down from the heavens and killed them all. She went to look for him to find him severely injured in a forest lying against a tree, his arm missing. She brought him food and water as the days passed but one day she was attacked by wolf demons and killed. She remembers a light and then she was alive again with the silver moon demon looming above her a sword limply in hand. She says he brought her back to life and ever since them she had stayed with him."* The young girl recited helpfully._

_Sesshomaru only allowed the widening on his eyes to show the utter shock he had been in at that moment, the shudder of energy flowing through every nerve. This was Rin's granddaughter! _

"_Do you know of the silver moon demon's name?" Sesshomaru asked feeling satisfied that he hadn't sounded anxious, excited or breathless. _

_Some gleamed in her eyes that reminded him so much or Rin, "Why of course I do Lord Sesshomaru."*_

After that day he had found out that her parents had been killed by the thieves who resided in the village and they had brought her their when she was little more than an infant, treating her like a slave the entire time. It goes without saying that Sesshomaru killed the rest of the thieves before taking her back with him to the castle-which had scared Jaken nearly to death, as he thought that Kiyoki was Rin- and raising her as his daughter. Kiyoki was now fifteen and seven years had passed since that day and everyone in the castle seemed more content with the little human girl living with them. Even Jaken who as much as he liked to pretend he didn't, had missed Rin as much – or maybe more – they the rest of the staff did. He had gone back to squawking loudly which was tolerated by Sesshomaru… most days.

"My Lord?" Kiyoki asked.

Sesshomaru gaze traveled back to her and out of his reminisces, "Yes Kiyoki?"

"A message was shown from the soldiers on the boarder via a crow, they have reported that a strong demon has passed their patrol and is headed toward the castle." She replied easily handing him the letter.

Sesshomaru read it and bit down the impulse to snort.

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

"Y-yes, my lord?" He squeaked. His voice pitched unusually higher.

"Is it or is it not morning?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Forgive me, My Lord!" Jaken pleaded, "I-I-I….!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said lightly.

Jaken raised his head from the bow he had instantly positioned himself in as soon as he realized he had annoyed Sesshomaru, his forehead creased nervously and his eyes strained as he forced them not to look about fretfully.

"Go and be ready to meet our guest at the gate." Sesshomaru ordered watching with a malignant glee as the toad demon fled the room.

"Master, that could be qualified as cruel you know, "Kiyoki scolded in an even tone.

Sesshomaru gave her a bland stare-in which she didn't flinch under-and kept his rising smirk in check as she stared right back. The human was bold, bolder even then Rin. While Rin was too perky and optimistic to realize exactly who she was dealing with, Kiyoki did and with the same cold calculated gaze that he had she bounced it back at him.

He'd raised her well.

The door smashed open followed by a stricken looking Jaken who was standing with his mouth open for only a moment before a hairless tan leg appeared and a foot attached to that leg smacked into the back of Jaken's head and brought him down onto the floor with a resounding crash. Sesshomaru watched admittedly amused – which he really shouldn't be because _technically_ Jaken was part of his palace and it could be taken as an insult to him personally but… it was _Jaken_ – as Kouga stepped over the unconscious toad demon and strode into the room.

Kouga basically swaggered into the room his demonic scent subdued – in respect of Sesshomaru's territory – but the undoubtedly alpha, dominant, relaxed aura was still drawn to his attention. Kouga was like Inuyasha in the way he seemed to scream defiant, violent, and loud. Sesshomaru usually lost his patience with that personality type quite quickly and ended up killing them. The reason why Sesshomaru was only patient with Inuyasha – yes he considered his actions 'patient' – was because as much as he threatened to kill the half breed, he didn't want any more royal blood spilt, correction, he didn't want any more of the royal family dead, Kami knows he'd spilt quite a lot of the half breed's blood. After all, Inuyasha could be useful if Sesshomaru was forced to keep the royal-bloodline going.

Though he sincerely hoped that, that particular job would be placed with his cousins who were mated and trying to produce an heir for the clan. They were very enthusiastic with their job and from the way they had raced to their bedroom the night of the mating ceremony Sesshomaru was assured that this would be completed quickly enough.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kouga said with a bow that was 'just' low enough to be considered respectful but just high enough that it sent Sesshomaru a message that Kouga didn't consider him as utterly terrifying as most did. It was an altogether new experience or him, there were only a handful of people he knew that did not fear him: His mother, who could really care less about anything as long as her goals were met, Inuyasha, who blatantly disrespectful him. Rin who was often more then not in her own little world and Kiyoki that was much too much like himself. Though that was a different situation completely, those four were family and this wolf demon, who knew hardly about him except grueling stories of his battles, was not.

Sesshomaru simply nodded, since he outranked Kouga because they were in his territory.

"I have come to speak to you of the frequent occurrences of dog demons in my territory." Kouga explained politely.

This was where they differed Sesshomaru decided mentally; Kouga was bred in high society and was taught to think before he acted (at least when it came with royalty), phrase words smoothly in order to get to his goal with little to no violence whereas Inuyasha was raised like a commoner and that road had hardened him because of half breed prejudice, it made him bitter and rash, more likely to jump into an argument with his sword drawn then to talk things out.

"Dog demons you say?" Sesshomaru asked as internally he crushed an imaginary Jaken. (Who at that moment felt an ominous feeling trickle down his spine and shivered where he still lay on the ground, to frighten to get up.)

He knew that those dog demons from his mother's clan would cause trouble once he'd integrated the groups but he had been left with little choice as his clan had previously consisted of himself, Inuyasha – as hard as it is to believe Sesshomaru considered Inuyasha part of his pack -, Kiyoki, Ou-Un and Jaken. One of the group – and the only one that was actually related to him and a dog demon like himself – gone off by himself, being a defiant little pup, and the other three neither related nor his species. He hadn't been left with another option really.

"Yes my men have reported a multiple breaching of territory by dog demons, as of late we have not taken violate methods to keep them off wolf land but if this continues then…"

Sesshomaru nodded understanding quite well what Kouga was getting at and even though he was confident that he would be able to win a war that would break out if the incidents kept happening he didn't want that. He finally had an actual clan again; he didn't want to start off by losing some to a war that could have been avoided.

Though as pitiful as it sounded he wasn't sure that he could actually stop the trespassing. The dog demons had been under his mother's rein for so long that they weren't likely to listen to him. Sure he could threaten them but there would be some that risked his rage and it only took one to cause a war. His mother had left for a journey, she had always wanted to travel but couldn't because she had been tied down with the clan and even if she was here it was a fifty-fifty chance that she would actually help, his mother was mysterious like that.

Sesshomaru racked his mind for a solution and the only thing that came to him was joining the clans, it wouldn't be a bad idea at all really. If there was another species of demon he could tolerate it was a wolf demon but to join a clan he'd have to marry someone from the royal family to someone from Kouga's royal family. This proved to be a problem since Kouga was an only child and the only royal blooded wolf left since his parents died and any other family he had, had either died from Naraku or lived in another clan which left only Kouga. It was also difficult because his royal line only consisted of his cousins (Terry, and Miku) who were mated to each other, his mother, himself and, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…

"Kouga Okami I will be truthful with you the dog demons under my rein haven't belonged to my long enough to be entirely loyal." Sesshomaru saw Kouga tense; the smart wolf didn't seem to want a war either. "Because of this I propose to join our clans."

Kouga looked up in surprise, "Join our clans? How do you propose to do that I didn't know you had an available female in your line."

Sesshomaru smirked, "No I do not but I do have Inuyasha."

**A/N: So Sesshomaru offers Inuyasha as a sacrifice! How do I plan to make this SessKougaInu when it's leaning toward KougaInu? Oh you'll find out, believe you me… Heh, Heh, Heh. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Half Demon Territory**

**A/N: This is chapter four where the real plot starts to show and you'll see the reason for the 'territory battle'. Also as for side pairings they are as followed: Kiri x Avari (eventually because as of right now it's only one-sided) Tiseri x Miroku, Hinata x Kouga (one – sided) and Hinata x? (I have her pairing planned out but the person she is paired up with hasn't shown up yet so I'm not putting the name. As for the question about Hinata x Misu, sorry but Misu was human and died, I'm pretty sure I wrote that in somewhere… If you have any more questions just ask, now to the story I hope you like it! **

**Warnings: (Entire Fic) Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, lime, Sessinu, KougaInu, SessKouga, eventual SessKougaInu, incest, humor, cursing, angst, threesome, Ocs **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... but you know Sesshomaru and Kouga do in **_**my**_** fic so I think it's ok...**

**Chapter Four: A Summons and a Problem**

Kouga stared at Sesshomaru a rejection on his tongue how could Sesshomaru expect him to mate with _Inuyasha,_ that mutt! Sesshomaru seemed to see the look in his eyes though and he cut Kouga off before he could even say a word.

"Inuyasha is a natural beta." Sesshomaru stated easily.

Kouga froze, Inuyasha was a natural beta! As in…

"He is your rival yes? Imagine having him at your knees begging you for release, pregnant with your pups, naked and vulnerable in your bed."

Sesshomaru's words had both males aroused, which quite surprised Sesshomaru though he put it off with reassuring himself that it was just the fact that, that kind of situation would humiliate Inuyasha and not anything else.

Kouga gulped and bit his lip, images of Inuyasha dancing across his head in multiple, submissive, sexual positions, eyes pleading with him to take him to his release… Kouga shook his head internally, as if Inuyasha would ever act like that even if he was a natural beta. A natural beta was a male or female demon/half demon that could bear children, was very fertile and was submissive in bed. The key words in that sentence being 'in bed', there was no accounting for he would act outside of bed or if Kouga could even get him into bed. As much as he hated to admit it Inuyasha was his equal when it came to battling…

However he was greatly weakened without his sword so if Kouga could part him from it for a tiny while he could force Inuyasha to his knees and force himself inside, once inside Inuyasha would moan and beg for sex, he would be Kouga's to mark, to claim…

But how the hell was he going to get Inuyasha away from his God damn sword? And was it even worth it in the end? He wouldn't put it past the mutt to use him for pleasure and then kill him in his sleep.

"I will deal with the half breed's sword and once you mate with him mark him as your mate; it will prevent him from killing you." Sesshomaru announced blandly.

Kouga looked up at Sesshomaru startled, he may be a strong demon and ruler of the western lands but that was just creepy. Since when could he read minds… remembering the various positions he'd posed Inuyasha in, Kouga blushed. Sesshomaru might hate Inuyasha so much that he would sell him to Kouga but he was pretty sure that if he could read Kouga's mind he would have gotten his ass thrown out on the pavement, not because of principle but for simply thinking of Inuyasha in that light. Kouga would kick himself out if it were possible, Inuyasha was Inuyasha damn it! He was a mutt, a cursing oath, not a sexy, delicious, devour-able… shit.

Sesshomaru chuckled and drew Kouga's attention once again. "Kiyoki will lead you to your room; you will be staying until the agreement has been fulfilled. Inuyasha should be here in the morning."

Kouga nearly nodded but then scowled, "Hey wait a minute who said I agreed!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow and Kouga colored, mumbling about 'stupid dog demons' as he followed the little human, he presumed was 'Kiyoki' out of the room.

Sesshomaru watched Kouga leave and berated himself, why had he promised the obviously perverted - if the way his pelt rose gave any indication – idiot wolf demon that he would have the half breed here by tomorrow?

Not to say that he wouldn't be able to – he was Sesshomaru after all he could achieve anything – but it would be unnecessarily bothersome. Inuyasha had a thing for defying him. He wouldn't listen to an outright order and as much as he hated to admit it there wasn't a demon strong enough to forcibly bring the half-breed to the castle besides himself and his mother. The way the new members of his clan were acting kept him planted to the grounds unfortunately and his mother well… even if she was here the chances of her even listening to his problem were… well let's just say that he had to get his personality from somewhere.

Sesshomaru looked upward toward the ceiling, he couldn't order him, threaten, or force him to come here he was running out of options…

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't it customary for a child born in the royal line to be seen by the ruler of the clan?"

If Sesshomaru had been a lower demon he would have jumped, he was good at restraining himself though so he didn't. Instead he turned his head slowly in the direction where Kiyoki was standing as calm as stone, "Hmm?"

"As I understand a child born into the royal family of the Inu clan must be acknowledged by the clan leader or else they are seen as a 'mutt' and are forever banished from the Inu clan and looked down by everyone, "She explained easily, "Seeing as Inuyasha had a rough childhood himself he probably would do anything to keep his children out of harm's way."

Sesshomaru had to stop himself from raising an eyebrow, how very devious of her. He almost chuckled; he had raised her well, "Kiyoki?"

"Yes My Lord?" She asked tonelessly.

"Send a royal summons to Inuyasha informing him that he is to bring his child for inspection, be clear to write all the details of the Inu clan tradition down clearly and plainly." Sesshomaru dictated.

Kiyoki smirked, "As you command my lord," before sweeping from the room.

Inuyasha was sitting on a large rock starring out into the semi peaceful scene surrounding him. Avari was hiding from Kiri, Hinata was being used as said hiding place and Miroku and Tiseri were making out heavily in the shade cast by a nearby tree. Inuyasha wondered when Tiseri would allow Miroku to top him as that was the only way the two could achieve a child. There were medicines that could grant males the equipment to have children though they had to be demons or half demon for it to work, a human body was not that susceptible to change and could not adapt that quickly no matter how much magic or medication was forced upon them.

Though Inuyasha understood Tiseri's reluctance, an alpha demon who relinquished his dominance to a submissive could be thrown from his pack or labeled a 'bitch' for life and all available mates or any current ones could make themselves scarce. Even though Tiseri wasn't in a strict pack and Inuyasha – the pack leader – would never do or allow such a thing, things like that were engraved in a demon and hard to overcome.

A dominant demon that spread his thighs for a demon weaker than him was seen as weak and a threat to the clan's total strength. No demon wanted to be marked as weak, no matter who they were. Being it that Miroku was human only worsened the problem.

Inuyasha hoped they got over this aversion though, he knew that the two wanted to be parents, they treated Kiri and Avari as their own but having their own child must have been quite tempting even so.

Inuyasha, over the years, had grown less cautious and had learned that no, not everything was out there hatting an evil plot to kill him and even if they were he wasn't alone anymore he could relax. This could or could not be a good thing, depending on how you viewed things. It was also the reason he never saw it coming.

With a loud squawk the crow demon released the scroll curled tightly in his talons. Inuyasha, who had jumped up at the noise, positioned himself right under said scroll and promptly let out a string of curses when it hit his head. Inuyasha clawed at the creature that promptly turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Well now, why would a message crow appear here?" Miroku asked as he inspected the scroll in his hand, "This appears to be the royal Inu clan seal."

Tiseri wrapped his arms around his mate and stared at the seal, "That's not just any royal Inu seal that symbol is Sesshomaru's _personal_ seal."

Inuyasha snorted and unceremoniously snatched the scroll from Miroku, carelessly he tore it open and scanned it – Inuyasha wasn't the reading type, so he might as well get it over with fast – and his expression changed from vaguely curious to irritated to pissed before he through the scroll down with enough force to make everyone flinch.

Kiri – being a hot blooded, risky idiot, bluntly picked up the scroll and read it aloud.

Dear Inuyasha Inu Taisho of the Inu Clan

It has come to be noticed that you have produced a child; the royal Inu line dictates that you must bring this child for inspection and acceptance into the clan. Should you fail to do this your child will be unwelcome and demeaned a 'mutt'.* you are to appear before Sesshomaru Inu Taisho before the sunsets tomorrow.

Sincerely Kiyoki, First Rank, Royal Advisor*

Miroku gave a pitiful face, "I wonder why Sesshomaru would demand such a thing? He doesn't seem like the kind of person to confirm to the rules."

"Maybe he's finally acknowledging Inuyasha as part of his family and doing as the rules dictate?" Avari replied hesitantly.

Inuyasha snorted, "Fat chance cub, that asshole is just out to make me miserable at every turn!"

Kiri stared at Inuyasha questionably, "You're not going to listen to him right?"

Inuyasha glanced at the elder twin and sighed, "If it had only concerned me than I wouldn't have given a flying fuck but because this also involves Hinata…"

"You don't have to worry about me pa, "Hinata interrupted, "I don't give a crap about that stuffy asshole and I don't really want to be part of that stupid clan."

"But you still want to make sure that she has the opportunity to choose, don't you Inuyasha?" Tiseri asked knowingly.

Inuyasha nodded and looked at his daughter, "Hinata I love you and value your choice but if something ever happened to us or you changed your mind I want you to be able to have a home, even if it is with that asshole."

Hinata sighed but nodded, "What if he finds me 'distasteful' though? It said I was to be brought for _inspection_."

Inuyasha bristled and glared distantly, "Don't worry about that kid I promise that he'll accept you, I'll make sure he does."

Inuyasha left an hour afterward, hurrying his 'slow-as-fuck' pack along determined to get this over with already. They made it there mid-afternoon the next day because unfortunately some of the pack members (Miroku and Avari) weren't strong enough to walk a straight day without rest. They finally made it to the castle and Inuyasha did not hesitate at the gates, he simply threw them open.

Five guards covered in armor in the royal colors of white and midnight blue, indignant and slightly shivering from nerves – Inuyasha nearly snorted 'They called themselves guards?'- ran out to face the potential enemy. Inuyasha – who had missed the action in his now rather peaceful life- drew out his sword and pointed the transformed fang (the sight of the weapon only seemed to frighten the poor excuse for defense even more) toward the group ready to unleash a 'Wind Scar' for any little provocation.

Unfortunately the violence Inuyasha oh so craved for wasn't to be as Jaken came bursting out of the front doors and began squawking, "Hold it right there you guards that is a guest of Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha heard the 'that' comment but decided against kicking the toad to oblivion if only to not waste time. He wanted to hurry up and get to the icy bastard so that he could accept Hinata already – which he _would_ or he'd have Inuyasha to deal with – and then they could go back home and he could go back to not being pissed at icy assholes.

Inuyasha carelessly walked past a shrilly shrieking Jaken without care, followed by his pack and walked into the castle. He didn't know Sesshomaru's castle at all because he was forbidden entrance though to tell the truth if he had ever wanted to peek inside he probably could have considering that Sesshomaru's castle had been barren before the recent reunion of Sesshomaru and his mother – which Inuyasha couldn't picture in the least though he was pretty sure she was an icy bitch just like her son.*

Every castle he'd ever been in though had a large hallway leading to the throne room and Sesshomaru was just the kind of vain prick that would lounge around sitting in his thrown with his pointy, haughty chin facing upward as he glared down everyone who passed and probably had fun executing idiots for any little thing, well at least that was how Inuyasha always imagined it.

The hallway was barren and strikingly white, no hanging paintings of past rulers or decoration or even servants, Inuyasha was starting to believe that Sesshomaru had too much fun chopping heads off when he saw a meek looking blonde Inu servant girl scurry from a small passage on the left into another narrow hallway across from her, not all dead then. Inuyasha finally reached the large double door, a striking midnight blue that stood out from the walls and ceiling. It had the royal Inu seal being a simple crescent moon on the left a full moon in the middle and another crescent moon on the right, the crescent moons facing each other. The moons were a lighter shade of blue one crescent moon on each door and the full moon in the middle, placed symmetrically in the middle of both doors. There were simple knockers on the doors though Inuyasha ignore them completely and pushed open the door making Avari release a quite 'eep'.

The throne room was just as empty as the hallway though it had more servants (four all meek, scurrying and full bred Inu demons) and a large painting of their father, what had to be Sesshomaru's mother and a tiny little evil Sesshomaru bundle in her arms, glaring and all. Sesshomaru's mother had the same silver hair as Sesshomaru tied high and regal, her eyes were narrowed and cold confirming what Inuyasha had guessed before, she was definitely an icy bitch. His father looked happy and care free and bright smile on his face and humor dancing in his eyes, he looked so out of place alongside the evil incarnates. His father and Sesshomaru's mother were dressed in simple, regal midnight blue kimonos while Sesshomaru was dressed in a white kimono similar to the one he currently wore, he was draped with a white blanket with soft, blue flowers scattered on it. The painting stood high above the two thrones, Sesshomaru sat lazily in the larger one, his legs crossed at the ankle and his head resting on his right hand.

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes; at least he wasn't killing anyone. Inuyasha impatiently crossed over toward his brother stopped in front of him and stated plainly, "Your guards suck ass."

By the look in Sesshomaru's eyes this was news, "Inuyasha you impertinent oaf do you not know to respect your elders?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, "I came here didn't I?"

"Yes, thank you for putting aside your time to meet with master Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha glanced down at the voice and noticed a little girl kneeling on a pillow beside his and Sesshomaru's feet, his eyes brightened with remembrance.

"Hey it's you the squirt!" Inuyasha said suddenly as he squatted down and peered at Kiyoki. "How long do you things live anyhow?"

"That is Kiyoki, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth as he glared down at him.

"Ah, so you're like her kid? Nah you're too young… Erm you're her kid's kid then right?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I am Kiyoki, Lady Rin's granddaughter, and you are master Inuyasha?" She asked with a light curtsy.

"Yeah that's me, "Inuyasha answered, "You know you look exactly like her right? You could be her twin; it must be why Sesshomaru treats you so well."

"Half breed, I will not have you talking such lark to Kiyoki!" Sesshomaru growled getting up, "Do not insult me like this!"

"Well don't go 'Half breed'-ing when my kid is here!" Inuyasha got up as well; they were close nearly nose to nose. He growled back as he gestured to Hinata who stood next to Kiri and Avari who were in front of Miroku and Tiseri, all of which were staring intently.

Sesshomaru starred past Inuyasha at Hinata who fluttered her ears nervously under his gaze. "That is your child, the female?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted as he crossed his arms, "What of it?"

"She is not a male heir." Sesshomaru said pointedly.

"Are you saying that my Hinata isn't _good enough_ for you?" Inuyasha asked forebodingly, "Besides as I recall the _first born_, _un-bastard_ child is responsible for finding a women to pop out _male heirs_ for them."

Sesshomaru glared at him through narrow slits, "Are you implying that I cannot achieve this _half breed_?"

"Well I don't _see_ any little destroyers of the world running around, unless you keep them locked up?" Inuyasha retorted as he gritted his teeth.

"As if _I_ would ever be so barbaric," Sesshomaru replied icily.

"Are you saying that my dad would, you prissy son of a bitch?" Hinata barked out as she stepped forward threateningly, being held back by Kiri and Avari.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Wonderful she has no manners either."

"Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru! I rather have a kid with no manners then little malevolent ice cubes which are probably the only way any kids you have will turn out, that is if you can get a chick to lay with your evil ass." Inuyasha shouted.

"Does anyone else smell Kouga around here?" Avari asked frightfully trying to dissolve the argument before any of them started becoming violent.

"I do as well." Tiseri remarked quickly catching on to Avari's ploy.

"Sesshomaru have you sunk so low as to have to lock up _Kouga_ to get any action?" Inuyasha taunted snidely.

"If I wanted him there would be no need to bind him, _little_ brother." Sesshomaru shot back crudely.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "As if you'd know Sesshomaru or have you been peaking at me? You pervert."

"Perhaps you wish that Inuyasha, keeping forbidden secrets are we?" Sesshomaru asked with a dark smile.

"Sheesh, Ginta was right, you two are no better than monkey demons, flinging insults at each other so harshly." Kouga Interrupted as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere near a small servant entrance on the left side of the room.

He then ignored them when he caught Hinata's eye, he gave her a wicked grin before appearing beside her and taking her hand, kissing the back side of her hand. "Hello there gorgeous."

"Get the fuck away from my kid Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted as he rounded on him.

Kouga smirked at him, "What if she doesn't want me to mutt face?"

Inuyasha roared, "What if I break your face you mangy wolf!"

"Cool it pa, you know I don't go for older guys." Hinata said as she shook Kouga's hand away blushing ever so slightly.

"Maybe that's just because you never had a real man before, I'd not be against showing you." Kouga told her with a sly grin and an overly exaggerated wink.

Inuyasha shouted out an animalistic sound before pouncing on an unsuspecting Kouga and drawing them both to the ground (making the others stand near him back away quickly), Inuyasha was literally sitting on Kouga's groin as he fought to get his hands around Kouga's neck. Kouga held both of his wrists effortlessly and smirked.

"Why I didn't know you felt that way for me mutt." Kouga smirk widened as he suddenly ground his hips into Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha's eyes grew to wide platters before he let out a yelp and shot up and out of Kouga's restraint, plastering himself against the nearest wall and far away from Kouga.

Sesshomaru watched mildly amused, it served the little brat right.

"What the hell is wrong with you… you… you…. you perverted, desperate, ugly ass bastard!" Inuyasha shouted out, his heart speeding a mile a minute.

Kouga got up, brushed up and grinned, "You know you liked it mutt face."

"Sesshomaru," Kiyoki announced softly, "It seems a servant from Lord Terry has come to see you."

Sesshomaru glanced in the direction where Kouga and Inuyasha were standing; satisfied that they would 'entertain' themselves he glanced at Kiyoki. "Keep an eye on them."

With that he walked toward the meekly cowering servant standing by another servant doorway that was peeking at him. As he grew closer she seemed to melt farther into the ground, standing an inch in front of her he stared.

She rocked back and forth slowly, "I-I-I am a nurse in Lord Terry's castle."

At his bland gaze she hurried along, "I-I was sent here with erm… s-slightly upsetting news."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this and she bowed quickly, "Lord Sesshomaru sir, Lady Miku is barren."

Sesshomaru glanced toward where Kouga mockingly pranced around the blushing, irritated Inuyasha… Well now this proved to be a problem…

**A/N: See told you that this chapter would explain the whole 'territory' thing better! What will Sesshomaru do now that he promised Inuyasha to Kouga and Miku proves to be barren? Also as to why this is a problem it's because Sesshomaru will not bed anyone under his station and with Miku being barren he has to produce an heir. The only one left? Inuyasha of course! Oh and for the lateness of this chapter it's because I'm up to my neck in essays and projects and I wrote the end of this chapter first so I had to work backwards while doing everything the demented teachers asked of me *sighs* hard stuff, sorry if it came out sort of rushed! Anyway I'm not going to say to expect the next chapter anytime soon because like I said teachers are evil but I will try my hardest! **

***'Mutt' is equivalent of a 'Lone Wolf' which is basically a dog/wolf that chooses or is kicked out of their pack. This status makes it impossible for them to ever go back if they do they are seen as traitors and executed.**

***There are five ranks that I made up, the lowest, being the fifth, is servants. The fourth is higher servants (like the head servants that order the others around), than comes concubines (they service the clan leader and nobility so they are higher than regular or higher servants), the second rank belongs to nobility, and first rank being advisers and anyone that gives advice or help to the clan leader, both Kiyoki and Jaken are of this rank.**

***I don't think Inuyasha has ever really seen her in the show, though she does show up, I think it's just Sesshomaru's group that meets her.**

**Phew that was long! Tell me if you enjoyed it okay? **


End file.
